Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
To increase appeal, some gaming terminals may include virtual, non-cash or intangible assets, such as achievements, trophies, or prizes which the player can earn, accumulate, and display as indicia of prowess, skill, luck, or performance in various aspects of wagering games. One way to further excitement and entertainment value of such gaming terminals is to display and allow receipt, collection, accumulation and redemption of such virtual assets.